Ame wo Tsureyuku
by JackOfChange
Summary: Ame wo Tsureyuku mean s bringing down the rain.


...

Amu Hinamori stood in the doorway of her small house and glared at her three friends.  
>The youngest, Yaya Yuiki, had her hair tied up in small pigtails with red ribbons all the time. Her amber eyes wide and bright with the exciting news the other two girls had brought her, right before heading over to Amu's house. She was rated a little higher in class then Amu, who was not one of the richest people in town.<br>The shortest, Rima Mashiro, on the other hand, was very rich. She lived in a vast mansion with two butlers, and the garden was filled with a variety of gorgeous roses. Her hair reached all the way down to her knees and was very curly and blonde. Her big eyes were a deep gold and they were looking up at Amu with her usual cold expression.  
>The third girl was the oldest. Her name was Utau Hoshina and she was also a blonde. Her hair was held up by two small black ribbons in two, long pigtails. Her eyes were purple and were not currently paying attention. She was also very rich, living in a mansion not too far from Rima's and not too different also.<br>Amu Hinamori had a very different life from the rest of them. Even though Yaya was also poor, Amu lived alone. Therefore, had to take care of herself, her house, and the shop. Amu's bubblegum pink hair was usually tied up in a side ponytail with hair hanging down underneath. She had golden eyes that were now looking at her three best friends angrily.  
>"I am not going to the party." Amu stated sternly.<br>Yaya automatically pouted. "Aw! Amu-chi! C'mon! It'll be fun!" She whined, jumping up and down.  
>"No. I don't wanna' go." Amu repeated.<br>"But we already bought you a dress." Rima said expressionlessly.  
>"Why did you buy me a dress before you asked me if I wanted to go?" Amu asked irritated.<br>"'Cause." Utau said, returning to planet Earth. "If we didn't you wouldn't have any reason to go the the party."  
>Amu looked down at her feet helplessly. Then she realized something. "Wait! Isn't the party only for rich people?"<br>Rima unfolded a piece of paper and showed it to her pink haired friend. "It says we're allowed to bring one guest of any class. I chose to bring Yaya."  
>Amu looked at Utau, who had a slight blush on her cheeks. "I just decided to bring you because I know that you're best friends with Rima." Utau replied. She was looking away stubbornly. "Rima didn't choose you because Yaya pretty much forced Rima to take her."<br>The pinkette stared at Utau for a minute, and then giggled quietly.  
>"Hey! It's not like you're my best friend or anything! I—It's just—Nevermind!" Utau yelled. She turned around with her back facing Amu and her house. Utau was now blushing furiously, attempting to think of something else.<br>"So," Said Rima, "That means you're coming, right?"  
>Amu sighed and scratched the back of her neck. "Well, I guess I don't really have a choice..."<br>Yaya looked up at Amu with hyper-filled, bright eyes. She practically knocked Amu over while giving her the biggest hug ever. "Yaaaay! Amu-chi's coming to the prince's party with us!"  
>"Y—Yaya! You don't...have...to strangle...me!" Amu gasped, shoving the younger off of her.<br>"Haha, sorry..." Yaya commented with a cheery smile.  
>"Anyways," Amu said while fixing her hair and clothing. "When is the party?"<br>"Oh, the usual time." Rima replied before realizing that Amu had never been to one of the royal parties. "Around dusk."  
>Amu nodded. She turned her head to check back at her shop, which was about to close. She still hadn't had a single customer today. She didn't mind though, she lived alone and didn't need too much money to pay for herself and the taxes that everyone oh so hated.<br>"We'll come back in a little while so we can get ready for the party, 'kay?" Rima told Amu.  
>Amu nodded again, said goodbye to her three friends, and went back to cleaning the kitchen.<p>

**…**

"Master? You must begin preparing for the party." A butler with forest green hair and glasses said.  
>"...It's nowhere near dusk, Kairi." The prince of Seiyo replied tiredly.<br>"Actually, your master, the sun has already begun to set and we've finished all the necessary tasks." The butler, who's name was Kairi, corrected."Oh..." The prince replied, rustling his deep blue hair.  
>Kairi bowed his dismissal, walked back down to the kitchen, and began bringing food out into the main room—setting the food on a table that had been set out for the guests to easily snack on.<br>Ikuto Tsukiyomi laid lazily on the bed in his bedroom. He was thinking about the party that was soon to begin, which had (yet again) been scheduled by Kairi. Ikuto never really enjoyed the parties, which were usually for Ikuto to find somebody he would marry, therefore becoming the king of Seiyo. The parties were usually filled with annoying fangirls who would just squeal and stare at him. Most of them were stuck-up snobs, too. Which caused Ikuto to dislike the parties even more.  
>Ikuto had navy blue hair that wasn't really long, but messy. His eyes were a deep sapphire that continuously looked bored. He was a very lazy person, tending to spend most of his day in his room, or downstairs in the music room—playing his violin. He lived in the royal mansion at the heart of Seiyo with over five butlers (two of which he had become very good friends with), three maids, and others who were hired to assist the Tsukiyomi family.<br>He yawned, still staring at the ceiling. Hearing the door to the castle open and close, followed by the voices of a few girls, Ikuto got up and out of his room. He walked over to the end of the hallway and peeked at the first guests. They were chattering happily about something Ikuto couldn't make out, wearing very wealthy dresses and jewelry. Ikuto looked over at the butler that had arrived to replace Kairi for the evening. He was not as skillful as Kairi, but he had a more easy-going attitude.  
>"Help me." Ikuto mouthed to the butler.<br>"No." The butler mouthed back with a large grin, his green eyes full of amusement.  
>The butler's name was Kukai Soma (Dana:HAHA! I made Kukai a butler two!), the other butler whom Ikuto had become very good friends with. He had lime green eyes that always had a trace of happiness in them. His hair was dark orange and very, very messy. But Kukai preferred it that way no matter how many times people pointed out he looked unsuited to be a butler.<br>Ikuto narrowed his eyes at Kukai and disappeared into the dark hallway. He did not return until the main room was practically full of guests.

**…**

Amu glared at herself in the mirror. She was now wearing the dress her friends had bought her, and was not her liking the fact they were late.  
>"Can we go now?" Yaya whined as she kicked her legs up and down impatiently.<br>She was wearing a yellow dress that stopped just above the knees. It was covered in white ribbons and the sleeves were slightly puffy, cutting off a little higher from the middle of the top of her arm. Her hair was now tied up in two, little pigtails with white ribbons to match her dress. Her shoes: Small, yellow heels with a single white ribbon at the front.  
>"Damn it, Yaya!" Utau yelled impatiently. "Can you stop asking that and be patient?"<br>Utau's dress was the same length as Yaya's, the sleeves cutting off at the same point too. It was black with wavy edges and small, white ribbons at the bottom, and also at the collar. A silver chain with a shining purple stone dangled from her neck as she tied the final black ribbon in her hair. The heels she was wearing were black and silver with purple stones.  
>Amu's dress was also entirely black, but was long and covered her feet. The shoes that hide underneath Amu's dress were simple, black, sandal-like shoes. There was a gray ribbon tied around the waist of the dress, and the dress contained no sleeves. A black ribbon was tied around her neck, and paired with it was another to tie her hair up in a ponytail.<br>Rima had on a simple, long, light blue dress with long sleeves. Her hair was down, but the ribbon in her hair had been changed to a white one. She had on a silver-chained necklace with a small emerald at the end on her neck. The shoes she had chosen to wear were some white ballet looking shoes.  
>"Now we can go." Utau said while rolling her eyes.<br>"Yaaaaay!" Yaya replied with a little bit too much excitement.  
>"Yaya..." Amu sighed, nervously. "I—It's just a party..."<br>Utau turned to Amu with a very serious glare. "What do you mean by just a party?"  
>Amu was a little shocked by Utau's act. She stuttered, "W—Well...I—Isn't i—it?"<br>Utau's eyes were suddenly filled with rage as she yelled at Amu angrily. "IT'S NOT JUST A PARTY! IT'S PRINCE IKUTO'S PARTY! THE PRINCE'S PARTY!"  
>Amu took a step back fearfully, holding her hands up in front of her for protection.<br>Utau was probably one of Ikuto's biggest fangirls in all of Seiyo, and she was proud of it too. Amu had forgotten that the party was for the prince, so had not taken any precautions of saying stuff like what she just said in front of Utau.  
>"Come on, Utau." Rima said. "If you stop to yell at Amu we'll be even more late."<br>Rima grabbed Utau and began dragging her off to the castle. When she realized Utau was still fidgeting and trying to yell at Amu, she added: "And then you won't be able to see Ikuto."  
>Utau's eyes widened and she scrambled out of Rima's grip, heading straight to the castle and walking way ahead of the other three.<p>

**...**

The cat-like prince yawned for about the hundredth time that night, bored to tears at another one of his parties.  
>"Ikuto," Kukai began, "Y'know you can't just sit in the King's Oh-So-Royal-Place-To-Set-His-Ass the whole time. You're gonna' have to marry somebody, sometime. And if you don't get up and talk to people you'll never find anyone."<br>Ikuto looked up at Kukai with an amused expression. "I though it was Kairi who would boss me around?"  
>Kukai turned away from Ikuto, set his hands on his waist, and stated boldly: "'Master, you need to prepare for the party! Master, you need to sign this! Master, go greet the guests so you don't look like a lazy fool who sleeps all day!'"<br>Ikuto laughed. "But I am a lazy fool who sleeps all day."  
>Kukai grinned. "Anybody could see that."<br>Ikuto set his head on his hand at stared at the guests crowded together in the main room. The ones that were very creepy were the girls staring up at Ikuto with these really crazy, obsessed grins. It made Ikuto feel a little awkward (which was why he had been chatting with Kukai.), but when the door to the castle opened for the last time that night, all Ikuto could think about was the pink haired girl who walked nervously inside the Tsukiyomi castle.


End file.
